mafiadotorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Mafia Gazette Past Issue 130
The Mafia Gazette Issue 130 For All The News That Is News (E&OE) Saturday 17th February 'HOSTAGE DEATH TOLL REACHES PEAK ' Police have issued a statement to the Gazette regarding the rising death toll in the community. It appears that those whom the Godfathers and Bosses have decided should receive Made status or above are taking their ability to kidnap victims and kill them a little too far. The percentage of deaths by being wacked while kidnapping has been steadily on the rise and has now overtaken shooting as the biggest cause of death. Being beaten while kidnapped caused over fifty percent of deaths in the last twenty-four hours and this outstripped shooting by more than double the number of gunshot victims. Police chiefs have warned that they may step up their searches for kidnap victims if the trend continues to increase. They have also asked that family heads police their Made members more on their kidnapping ativities. We at the Gazette will bring you more news on the rising death tolls as we have it. 'ATLANTA OFFICE TORCHED ' The previous offices of the Mafia Gazette in Atlanta were burned to the ground on Thursday evening. Fire fighters were quick to respond to the scene, however the derelict building was already well ablaze by the time they got there. Little could be done to save the three story building after the fire broke out on the ground floor destroying the pillars supporting the floor above which had been specially reinforced to take the weight of the printing presses. Only an hour after the blaze started, the supports gave way and the entirety of the interior collapsed into the cellars. The fire department finally quelled the blaze in the early hours of the morning, but by that point, the building was little more than a crumbling shell. City officials have cordoned off an area around the building, and the streets leading to it have been closed in case of collapse before proper demolition work can start sometime in the near future. Police have advised people to take alternative routes through the city to avoid being caught in traffic around the area and pedestrians have been warned to keep clear in case of falling masonry. It is unclear what started the blaze, although eyewitnesses say that a man was seen fleeing the area shortly after the first flames were sighted. The man, described as “pretty ordinary looking, but wearing what looked like priest’s clothes” is believed to be on Father Pickles, writer and editor of the Tabloid News who is said to have had some form of argument with Ms DeAngelis-Giunta about the lack of publicity for him in this newspaper. Police would like to question this man, but the public are warned to steer clear of him as he may still be dangerous. 'WHERE HAVE THE DRUGS GONE ' By: Monster1 As I stepped off the plane in New York I slipped the pass the boss had arranged for me to have into my breast pocket. Mr. Bathtub hadn’t wanted to do an interview so I did what I really didn’t want to do and caught a plane into NYC. I look around the city and silently wish I was home in nice warm Las Vegas, but I have things to do. Hopefully the pass Mr. Bathtub agreed to let me have holds up till I can get the hell out of here. I only have an hour to do my work and get out. I have a lot of suspicions and an hour is not much time. I had better get to work. I start immediately I walk through a couple of bars and look around sniffing out the dealers and trying to follow them up the food chain. My oft broken nose and the look in my eyes plus the highly illegal piece stuck in my belt gives me a certain credibility that helps convince the couple dealers I talk to that I’m not a cop. None of that matters nearly as much as the pass from Mr. Bathtubs though. It’s like a magic key to the underworld of New York, and I thought it was just going to save my life. I’m only here for one thing though, and that’s to find the drugs. It takes me about 30 minutes until I hit pay dirt I find the guy moving kilos. As I walk into the bar this guy works out of he says “why you got so many questions” . I look at him for a moment the tell him “well it’s like this; I’m on assignment for The Gazette. I would like to know where the dope from out west is going”. The guy takes a minute then responds “Well bub it’s not makin it’s way out here our prices are hovering around the same area as your prices out there you better look closer to home.”. I nod my head and thank the fella then I take off. I decide to look around for 20 minutes before I go catch my plane not because I don’t trust the guy but because well yeah it’s because I don’t trust the guy. 20 minutes later I’m seeing that he’s telling the truth and it’s time to catch my plane. The pass is great but it’s only for an hour and I don’t want to press my luck. As I sit in the plane on a flight to Atlanta with a changeover back to LA I begin to think this thing through. More and more my paranoid ideas about east coast boys coming out and cleaning out the coke on the west coast begin to look more and more wrong. Especially when I take into account a couple of calls I made from NY to some of my friends back home. It seems that prices were back to normal and that means that they basically regulated themselves after an ugly long spell of getting screwed. I knew what happened now. It’s a simple thing but in reality even worse than if the east coast guys had been coming over and cleaning us out. What has been happening is this random people have been moving drugs off the route and into Dallas and Denver. I imagine they have problems just like this in New York and Detroit and Atlanta and Miami. It’s not that big of a deal unless you get hit a lot of times all in the same cycle then the drugs from your route wind up spread all over the country and it is a huge pain to replenish your route. This is what is keeping the five thousand dollar kilos a thing of the past. What can be done about this? I don’t know but I have some ideas and I know who to ask in any case. This temporary reporter lays his head back and waits for this metal coffin to land so he can go and ask the boss about this and how he feels about it. 'THE POWDER ROOM ' Featured Column From The Editor In Chief Welcome back to the Powder Room, the place where I attempt to share a bit of insight into the female mind with the men of our community. In part one we dealt with listening and paying attention, because a good listener is so hard to find. In this section we will be dealing with something far more important. A woman will take the judgement of one group of people most seriously when considering a relationship. These people can be your undoing if you are not everything they think she needs. Yes, it’s her Friends. Any woman will always have friends she trusts to help her with decisions, see her through rough spots and generally let her know if they think she is making the right decision. The biggest decision they will help her with is whether she should be entering into any kind of relationship with you. At this point you should start to consider a few basics from the last lesson. You need to be as attentive to her friends as you are to her. More perhaps, especially if you are out in a group. Ask them about themselves, find out what they like, talk to them about it and compliment them on their taste in clothes, music, books or whatever the subject is. Be intelligent in your replies to any questions they have, but remember to keep that ego in check. You are attempting at this point to let her friends see that you will be good for her, that you will treat her the way they think she should be treated and not be a complete schmuck like the last guy she dated. There is a reason he is her ex, and you can bet that her friends didn’t like him. Do not fall into the same trap and end up as another of her exes who will be gossiped about. Her friends will praise you to the rafters if you are the man for her, but they will also shove you into a pit of scorpions if you put a foot out of line. First impressions count, and if you make the right first impression with her friends and continue to be the “Ideal Man” then occasional minor indiscretions or slips can be swept under the carpet. In our next session: How to talk to a woman. 'BLACKJACK FOR BEGINNERS ' By: Clandestine Hi my name is Cooper and for the next several weeks I will teach you how to play blackjack. We will start with the basics and work our way to advance playing. In the beginner class I will teach you the basic rules. In the intermediate class, you will learn among other things how to play third base. Screwing up at third base is just one way to get the other players pissed at you. By the time you graduate from the advance class you will know how to count cards. The first thing you have to do is curb your appetite. Don’t take a hit because you can. Black Jack is old as the world itself. Some literature suggests Adam won Eve from God in a game of black jack. The point is though rules have been developed over time that in the long run will help you win more than you lose. Lets go over some terminology first: A black jack is defined as being deal a ten or face card and an ace. It usually is an automatic winner unless the dealer deals himself one as well, and then it is a push. A push is when you and the dealer have the same amount of points showing. Soft is defined as an aces and another card other than a ten or face card. i.e. soft seventeen is an ace and a six. Here are some basic rules. In this game there are four decks of cards. That means there are 208 cards in play. Of these 208 cards 64 tens through kings. 128 are twos through nines and 16 are aces. This is important as you learn to count cards. But for our purpose it is just to familiarized ourselves with the decks in play. I am sure most of you know this but for those who don’t, an ace is either one or eleven. Twos through ten or worth their face value and face cards are worth ten. The purpose of the game is to get as close to twenty one as possible without going over and beat what the dealer has. Now on to learning how to bet. Always keep in mind that the dealer has to keep taking cards until he has sixteen or over. If the dealer is showing a two, three, four, or five and you have more than eleven in your hand you hold. Make him take the card and bust. If you have eleven or under and the dealer has the above hand, you take a card until you are over eleven If he is showing a six, seven, eight, nine, ten, face card or ace and your total is under 16 then you hit. Sixteen or over you hold. You can double on ten or eleven for twice your bet you get one card to beat what the dealer has If you have ten and the dealer is showing a ten or a face card take a hit rather than double. That way if you get a low card you have the option of taking another card.. I always double if I have eleven. A face card is almost always a guaranteed win. The worst you can do is push. Well those are the basics. The rest comes with experience. 'EDITORIAL ' From the Editor In Chief With the passing of Randle, it has fallen to me to take over at the front of the Gazette once more. I have been working behind the scenes for the most part, aiding the Grant Foundation to distribute money to applicants, running the Lottery and writing articles in my spare time. It seems that recently there has been a lot of flack directed at the newspaper for bringing stories out and sharing them with you, the reader. The latest one was our revelation of the rumours circulating that the peace between the remaining Angels and the Concepts was nothing but a ruse. A rumour that was clearly stated to be from a dubious, unconfirmed source, and one that should be disbelieved or taken as sour grapes on the part of the originator. I personally would welcome peace as too many of you have lost friends and family in a war that should have been resolved long ago, except for the fact that certain people involved would have rather died than come to a truce. That has now come to pass, and the successors have done what should have been done weeks and months ago. I was concerned that someone would try to sabotage the process with rumours and brought the story out so people could be informed of the undercurrent that was attempting to derail what was being settled between the two factions. Unfortunately it seems too few people read the story attached to the headline and jumped to the conclusion that the Gazette was advocating the rumours and saying they were true. The opposite was the case, but that was cast aside for the ability to take another shot at the newspaper. And so we move on. To where? To a peace between previous enemies and perhaps more of a future for the family members. Some see it as a good thing, others don’t and will try to needle it till something snaps. Should that be allowed? I say a very firm no. 'CLASSIFIEDS ' WANTED MANAGERS TO HANDLE A BUSINESS IN ATLANTA. I AM WILLING TO PAY GOOD PRICES FOR LITTLE WORK YOU MUST BE ATLANTA NATIVE contact Monster1 for details. 19:26, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:26, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:26, February 17, 2013 (UTC)Hice19 (talk) 19:26, February 17, 2013 (UTC) GAZETTE RECRUITING The Mafia Gazette is on the hunt for freelance journalists to join the team. Any who wish to write for the community’s newspaper will be welcomed. The job entails writing articles for the Gazette to be published in the next available issue. Writers should be prepared to submit at least one article every week conforming to the usual layout of the Gazette. The editor in chief reserves the right to alter/amend any articles for content/length and all stories/columns/letters should be submitted to the Editor the day before the day of publishing to ensure proper editing is allowed. Any submissions used will be paid for. Please mail the Editor for more information. All enquiries should be addressed to CarmelaDeAngelis at the Gazette Offices in Chicago. Permanent Positions Available: Current Affairs Writer: Writing the news as it happens on our streets, interviewing relevant paries and so on. Features Writer: Interviews with Bosses or pieces on particular establishments would come under the heading of Features. If you would like more information on any of these posts, or wish to apply for any, please send your applications to CarmelaDeAngelis at the Gazette offices. All positions carry an attractive salary and bonus scheme. Please note: All writers may use pen names if they choose to keep their identities secret when writing, as some controversial pieces may attract unwanted attention. No real identities will be issued by this office at any time should any wish to use pen names.